Support
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Faith helps someone else with dealing with the loss of a loved one. (response to 20 minutes with Faith challenge)


title: Support

author: Miko  
rating: PG  
summary: Faith helps someone else with dealing with the loss of a loved one.  
disclaimer: BtVS and Stargate do not belong to me.   
challenge: 20 minute Faith  
crossing: BtVS/Stargate

She stood before the door, breathing in and out. 'It's ok Faith, you got this, and it's all good.' Well, that's what she was telling herself anyway. She looked down to her hands, cuts over her knuckles, and blood still seeping out from cuts.

She turned the knob, and walked through the door. She saw a man sitting on the bed, head cowered over. Silent sobs could be heard, and she did everything in her power not to join him. They had both lost something dear to them, something that couldn't be replaced, her family.

She walked over and sat down next to the bed. She could see his glasses still resting in his hands. Bruises were covering his body, and he had a cut on the side of his face. Sometimes she hated going through that damn wormhole. But in the end it somehow came out ok, except for today.

"Why is this happening now?" He looked up to her. His blue eyes looked tired, and looked as if he had been crying for hours. She knew that Sam was in the same shape he was. He sighed and looked down to her bloody hands. Then to his shoulder, "I guess things got really screwed up this time, huh?"

She rested her head on his good shoulder. "I guess, things never work out the way we want them to, they just don't" She knew what look he had across his face; it was the same one that she saw when she looked in the mirror. "It's not your fault you know." She whispered the last part out.

Daniel just shook his head. There had to have been something he could have done, but didn't. "No Faith, there could have been some . . ."

"Something you could have done? Maybe, maybe not." She looked at the ceiling. "I have those thoughts a lot. After we lost Xander, I was standing not 20 feet away when the demon killed him. But I knew there was nothing that could have been done. For almost the past decade I've been hiding from that pain, but I just realized that no matter where you go, stuff like this can happen. No matter how good or bad your background is. I always thought I was being punished for my crimes. I kinda figured out it was life."

She heard him try to cut back the tears. With Janet gone, things would be different. She was the very heart of the SGC. Everyone else made up the brains and soul, but her? She was the very heart of the group. "I guess you've had it pretty rough as well. I know that, but . . . I don't know."

The former slayer gave a small smile. "Wanna know something else I learned?" He looked at her with a question in his eyes. "It helps to grieve when you do it with friends. Please don't close yourself off Danny." She smoothed back a piece of his hair from his face; he needed to get it cut. "You still have your team, true Jack may be bedridden for the next few weeks, but our old Fox wouldn't have had it any other way. You and I both know this." She kissed his forehead.

He gave a sad smile, his soul and heart still missing one of his best friends. "I guess everything will be ok."

Faith nodded. "It will. It took us a while to get over you and live again, but we did."

He raised an eyebrow to that. "Thanks. I think."

"Danny, we all loved you. Even her, you were our space-monkey, and then you all had to die. The pain hurts, I know this pain cause I felt this when you were gone, when I had to go to your office and find someone else in your place. Just like I'm going to hurt when I have to go to some other doctor instead of the one person I trust."

She stood up extending her hand out. "I have a niece to go to, you care to help?"

He nodded. "Yea, we should get Sam too. It might be easier for Cassie to handle the news if there's support." He put his glasses back on and stood next to the dark haired woman. "You know, I don't think I could do this without you." He said quietly.

She gave a small smile. "You don't have to." She slowly put her arms around him and they stood there like that for a good couple of minutes. She looked up at him. "Don't worry, like I said it'll all work out." With that, she gently kissed him, and prayed somehow she could take some of his pain through that kiss. She prayed it would all work out.

Somewhere above, a former doctor smiled gently on her sister. If anyone could help her most frustrating team, it would be a slayer. She had faith in Faith.


End file.
